supernaturalbrasilfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Charlie Bradbury
Charlie Bradbury |250px Season 7,8, 9, 10 Categoria Humano Primeira Aparição A Garota com Tatuagens de Masmorras e Dragões Última Aparição Dinastia Negra Status Morto Ocupação Hacker, Caçadora Afiliação Família Winchester Localização Céu Poderes Nenhum Interpretado por Felicia Day Charlene "Charlie" Bradbury , originalmente Celeste Middleton , é um virou-hacker caçador. Ela ajudou Sam e Dean descobrir o que Dick Roman estava procurando. Seu nome era um pseudônimo, e tinha começado uma nova vida, pelo menos uma vez antes. Inicialmente contratado por Richard Empresas Roman Dick deu-lhe uma atribuição para cortar Frank Deveraux disco rígido 's, Roman mantinha viva desde que ela possuía uma certa "faísca" que os Leviatãs foram incapazes de copiar. Depois de matar a bruxa má , ela decidiu se juntar a Dorothy em libertar Oz do controle do mal. Mais tarde, ela voltou a parar seu lado escuro de matar o homem que matou seus pais e incapaz de voltar a Oz, decidiu se concentrar em ajudar Dean livre da Mark of Cain influência 's. Seus esforços levaram a rastrear e traduzir o Livro dos Danados , um esforço que lhe custou a vida quando ela se recusou a dar o que ela tinha encontrado a Eldon Frankenstein . No entanto, com o seu último ato, ela deu Sam a chance de curar Dean como ela quebrou o Livro dos Condenados e enviado como quebrá-la para Sam. Sua morte é vingada quando Dean mata Eldon. Personalidade thumb|leftCharlie é um especialista em TI que trabalhou para Richard Empresas romanos antes de ser introduzido para os Leviatãs . Ela é lésbica e ela parece ter o mesmo gosto em mulheres como Dean. Ela como o gosto pela pop electro e políticas de esquerda, e é um jogador afiado e fangirl. Suas séries favoritas incluem Harry Potter , O Senhor dos Anéis , Game of Thrones e Star Wars . Ela se descreve como sendo "completamente obcecada" e é muito inteligente. Ela também admite ter um problema com autoridade e, como tal, por vezes hacks sites para expressar isso. Charlie também é mostrado para ser abertamente paquera. Apesar de ser inteligente e muito interessada no mundo do sobrenatural, Charlie é um pouco tímida, e é facilmente intimidada quando enfrenta adversários que poderia matá-la, bem como qualquer coisa geralmente sobrenatural ou perigoso. No entanto, ela normalmente consegue superar seus medos para fazer o que é certo ou necessário. Ela também usa geralmente fala o geek e gírias. Ela tem uma relação de irmão-como com os irmãos, como quando Dean chamou de "a irmã mais nova que eu nunca quis." Mais tarde, ela diz Rowena que ela vê Sam e Dean como seus irmãos. Charlie se descreve como um "nerd" e se orgulha do fato. Ela é muito engenhoso como mostra a sua habilidade para fugir da lei por 16 anos e depois a família Styne . Charlie também exibe sua desenvoltura quando, antes de sua morte, ela emails suas notas para Sam antes que ela destrói de modo que o conhecimento não será perdido com a morte dela. Charlie tem um lado escuro que é cruel e não mostra nenhum remorso ou hesitação em tortura e morte. De acordo com Charlie lado bom, enquanto separado dela, Escuro Charlie fez um monte de coisas realmente ruins antes mesmo de torturar as pessoas a encontrar Russell Wellington. Sem seu lado escuro, Charlie é bom puro, sem vontade de cortar, beber ou até mesmo bater nas pessoas. No entanto, mesmo sem o seu lado escuro, Charlie mostrou disposto, embora com muita relutância, para matar. Quando os dois lados estão unidos, Charlie se descreve como nem boa nem má, mas "equilibrado". Charlie é visto como sendo extremamente inteligente e muito bem informados sobre tecnologia. Ela foi capaz de hackear o Commodore 64 , apesar de ser mais de 50 anos de idade. Ela também é muito bom em hacking, tendo cortado Frank Deveraux disco rígido 's em cerca de um dia, apesar de todas as proteções Frank colocadas sobre ele e sua natureza paranóica em proteger suas coisas. Ela também foi capaz de cortar facilmente Dick Roman computador, um ato que ela disse a Sam e Dean que ela merecia ser pego em se ela levou mais de 15 minutos. Seus hackers e decodificação habilidades também são vistos na forma como ela foi capaz de quebrar o Livro dos Malditos : depois de um longo tempo de trabalho frustrante na tradução do Livro e Codex de Nadia , ela finalmente quebrou um código que nem mesmo Rowena , uma antiga séculos bruxa não poderia rachar e que ela mesma tinha anteriormente acreditava que era impossível para ela fazer. Charlie é muito corajoso como visto com a sua vontade de enfrentar voltando para Richard Empresas romanos para ajudar a obter informações sobre Dick Roman, suas ações em confronto com a bruxa má e vai Oz para ajudar a libertá-la do mal e como ela lutou tanto para manter o Livro dos Danados da Família Styne. Seu maior ato de bravura foi quando, embora ela sabia que era provável que lhe custou a vida, ela se recusou a dar suas notas no Livro dos Condenados para Eldon Frankenstein como sua família iria utilizá-lo para o mal, destruindo seu tablet Surface to Nessa medida. Embora ela foi morta e estava claramente com medo, ela enfrentou Eldon para baixo com ela Fada lâmina em vez de cowering no medo, apesar de não fazer-lhe qualquer bom. Ela também garantir que o que ela tinha aprendido não foi perdido assim que seu sacrifício não seria em vão. Este bravura parece ter sido desenvolvido ao longo de suas aventuras com Sam e Dean como durante LARP eo Real Girl , ela estava mais do que dispostos a executar a partir de sua nova vida, em vez de enfrentar o perigo no início, mas depois de ajudar, ela decidiu parar de correr e se estabelecer em uma vida. Sétima Temporada Charlie é uma empregada de Richard Roman Empresas. Durante seu tempo livre, ela aproveita suas habilidades de hacker e faz doações para instituições de caridade nos nomes de grandes empresas. Dick Roman sabe de seu talento , e procura-a para invadir unidade de disco rígido de Frank Devereaux.Ela completa o trabalho em menos de vinte e quatro horas. Quando ela vê um arquivo chamado "Richard Romano Empresas" sua curiosidade é o maior que ela, e ela abre para ver todos os dados sobre Dick Roman. Ela acha que tem "invadido seu caminho em um hospício" até que ela vê seu chefe ser comido por um Leviatã.thumb|225px Ela vai para casa e está prestes a fugir quando Sam e Dean aparecem. Eles convencem-a a ajudar em manter o conteúdo do disco rígido seguro de Dick Roman e ler seus e-mails para descobrir o que ele está procurando em suas escavações arqueológicas. Ela bravamente retorna à empresa, flerta o segurança para entrar na sala e invadir o computador de Dick, (apesar de ser lésbica) e recupera os e-mails antes de retornar a sua mesa para limpar disco de Frank. Ela logo descobre nos e-mails de Dick que tudo o que Dick estava procurando nas escavações foi encontrado e deve chegar no aeroporto naquele dia.Sam e Dean, aparecem como trabalhadores, mudam o pacote para um idêntico contendo uma bomba.Charlie quase sai do prédio, mas Dick Roman percebe o que ela está fazendo, quando a bomba explode, e bloqueia o prédio abaixo. Fantasma de Bobby, Dean e Sam salvam o dia, embora Charlie quebrar seu braço. No final, ela voa para longe, promete desaparecer (não pela primeira vez, aparentemente), e diz para os meninos nunca entraram em contato com ela novamente. 8ª Temporada LARP e a Garota Real thumb|200pxDepois das Empresas Roman é levado para baixo, Charlie retorna ao país. Ela vive normalmente por um ano, como ela se torna mais e mais popular na terra do Moondoor, um Live-Action Role-Playing Game, e, eventualmente, ela é chamada de rainha no jogo. Tarifas tudo bem até que dois de seus assuntos vão faltar, e encontrado morto pela polícia. Sam e Dean olhar em ambas as mortes e, ao descobrir que ela estava no jogo, decide pedir a sua ajuda. Charlie é inicialmente bastante relutante de chegar perto dos irmãos Winchester novamente, alegando que ela quer continuar a viver, mas quando eles revelam que seus amigos desaparecidos morreram, ela decide ajudá-los a evitar mais mortes. Ela e Dean pedir ao redor sobre a estranha marca sobre as vítimas, enquanto Sam faz pesquisas computador. A Febre Pac-Man Mais tarde, Charlie veio de Dean e Sam lugar depois de encontrar um "case" para eles. Mais tarde, fica implícito que ele era na verdade uma mentira, e que ela precisava de uma desculpa para estar na cidade. Charlie ajudou a distrair Dr.O ' Brien no necrotério , enquanto Dean e Sam mais tarde olhar para o corpo da vítima . Depois de descobrir que a única coisa que foi liquefacção vítimas era um gênio , ela foi raptada por um dos gênios enquanto doar dinheiro para ajudar uma mulher chamada Gertrude Middleton. Charlie estava adesiva colada a uma cadeira quando o djinn tocou, colocá-la em coma , enquanto seu interior foram liquefacção . Dean entrou em seus sonhos via raiz sonho, onde ela estava tentando matar vampiros. Durante este ponto , é mais tarde revelou que a mulher misteriosa é tarde para ser mãe, e que a verdadeira razão pela qual ela está na cidade é por causa dela. Charlie é contada por Dean para deixar a mãe ir, para que eles possam voltar para o mundo real. Depois de Dean salva sua vida , ela leu a sua mãe pela última vez , e folhas, finalmente deixá-la ir . Ela, então, diz a Sam e Dean adeus, e depois diz a Dean que ela ama ele, ele responde: " Eu sei. " 9ª Temporada Festa do Pijama Charlie se tornou uma caçadora de pleno direito , tendo concluído os casos de seu próprio país, mas apenas como um hobby. Seus casos incluídos aqueles que envolvem um fantasma e um vampiro adolescente. Apesar de ser um caçador de tempo parcial , ela sentiu que sua vida estava incompleta e queria encontrar uma busca própria. Charlie foi chamado por Sam e Dean para usar um computador antigo que encontrei em um esforço para encontrar todos os anjos do mundo. Charlie hackeou o computador e baixei todos os homens de arquivos de cartas, mas entrou em conflito com A Bruxa Malvada , quando ela foi acidentalmente liberado pelo Dean. Charlie trabalhou com Dorothy para caçar a bruxa , interessados em Dorothy de Oz os livros que lia quando criança. Charlie é morto pela bruxa , mas Dean tem Ezequiel ressuscitá -la depois que Charlie concorda em manter segredo . Charlie chega com a idéia de usar papoula extrato de balas para atordoar a Feiticeira e percebe que os livros foram escritos por L. Frank Baum para dar Dorothy pistas sobre como lidar com a Bruxa . thumb|225px Graças a revelação de Charlie , Dorothy percebe que os sapatos de rubi pode ser usada para matar a bruxa . Enquanto Dorothy adia a Sam possuía e Dean, Charlie vai atrás da bruxa e mata -la com os chinelos enquanto ela convoca seu exército para a Terra. Charlie consegue fechar a porta de Oz bem na hora e depois junta-se Dorothy em voltar a Oz para libertá-la , uma vez que lhe dá a oportunidade de experimentar tudo o que ela sempre quis . No entanto, enquanto ela concorda em manter sua ressurreição um segredo de Sam, ela exige que Dean lhe dar uma explicação mais tarde. 10ª Temporada Em Não há nenhum lugar como a casa , Sam e Dean achar que Charlie voltou de Oz e está indo depois que a pessoa que matou seus pais em um acidente dirigindo bêbado, algo que foi encoberto. Charlie prova ser violento e vai tão longe como a tortura de pessoas e cortando pneus do Impala para manter os Winchesters de segui-la. No entanto, verifica-se lá fora são dois Charlie: Bom Charlie e escuro Charlie. Bom Charlie explica que em Oz, ela e Dorothy lutou uma guerra para a terra livre do mal e estavam perdendo assim Charlie fez um acordo com o Mágico de Oz em que o Assistente usou a chave interna de Oz para dividir Charlie em suas duas metades e Charlie escuro, sozinho, ganhou a guerra, embora ela fez um monte de coisas ruins no processo. Depois, Dorothy eo mágico tornaram-se os novos líderes de Oz e Boa Charlie seguiu auto escuro à Terra para impedi-la de fazer mais coisas ruins e trancá-la para sempre. Sam e Dean convencer Bom Charlie para se reunir com seu meio-escuro que não podem ser mortos sem matar Bom Charlie então Sam e Charlie Bom viajar para o Bunker para pesquisar a chave para Oz, na esperança de repará-lo como Dark Charlie quebrou. Sua investigação leva-os a ex-homem de letras Clive Dylan que tinha descoberto a chave e foi preso em Oz. Clive é incapaz de ajudá-los a reparar a chave, mas ele revela ser o lado bom do Assistente que é mau e fome de poder, os dois tendo sido dividida por um grupo de bruxas em Oz. A fim de parar o Assistente e escuro Charlie, Clive atira em si mesmo para forçar o Assistente para vir à Terra para curar Clive e ele próprio. Ao mesmo tempo, Escuro Charlie visita Russell Wellington, o homem que matou seus pais e convence Dean para deixá-la falar com Russell. Escuro Charlie afirma perdoar Russell, em seguida, mata e foge. Depois de visitar Dean em um bar, ela rouba o Impala e segue para a casa de Dean Clive onde os dois lutam e Dean quebra o braço e brutalmente bate nela. O Mágico de Oz chega e engasga enquanto Sam Bom Charlie sente a dor de cada hit Dean coloca no escuro Charlie. A fim de parar o Assistente e por insistência de Clive, Bom Charlie relutantemente atira Clive, matando-o eo Assistente. Sam Dean pára de bater escuro Charlie até a morte e ele é capaz de usar a chave interna de Oz, tirada do corpo do Assistente para reunir os dois Charlie. Dois dias depois, Charlie, incapaz de voltar a Oz, decide ajudar Sam e Dean encontrar uma maneira de remover a marca de Caim e perdoa ações de Dean mesmo que ele se recusa a perdoar a si mesmo. Seguindo Não há nenhum lugar como a casa , Charlie caminhadas em toda a Europa para encontrar o Livro dos Danados , um livro que Sam acredita que pode ser titular de uma maneira para remover a marca. Charlie finalmente encontra-lo nas ruínas de um monastério em Espanha, mas depois é perseguido pela família Styne para o livro em toda a Europa. Depois de usar sua lâmina fada para matar um membro da família e escapar, ferido por um tiro de arma, Charlie chama Sam e Dean e atende-los em uma velha cabana de caça de Bobby para discutir o Livro e os homens que estavam atrás dela. Os Winchesters e Charlie descobre que o livro não é apenas em um dialeto sumeriana obscura, é no código e eles partiram para traduzi-lo. No entanto, Dean insiste em destruí-lo depois de aprender com os homens de letras arquivos que o Stynes só quer usá-lo para o mal e porque o Mark está chamando-o de usá-lo para si mesmo mal. Após Dean deixa em um prazo de fornecimento, Charlie reflete sobre o estilo de vida de caça causando Sam para dizer a ela o que tinha acontecido com Gadreel e como, enquanto ele uma vez queria uma vida normal, agora tudo o que ele quer é para caçar com Dean. Dean retorna com o Stynes persegui-lo e na luta que se segue, Charlie mata um dos Stynes com sua lâmina, enquanto Sam finge queimar o livro . Voltando para o bunker com Sam e Dean, Charlie finalmente encontra Castiel que foi restaurada a plena potência. Charlie está animado para conhecê-lo, depois de ler sobre ele nos livros de Supernatural e, brincando, pede a ele para curar seu túnel do carpo. Levando a sério Charlie, Castiel cura tanto seu túnel do carpo e seu ferimento de bala do Stynes, fazendo-a declarar que eles são melhores amigos. Em seguida, ela comemora retorno completo de Castiel com seus amigos. Em Dynasty escuro , Sam chama Charlie em ajuda para traduzir o Livro dos Malditos . Charlie não está feliz mentir para Dean e trabalhar com Rowena e nem é Castiel quando Sam chama-o, mas ambos concordam em última instância, por uma questão de Dean. Rowena não se impressiona quando Charlie diz que ela é um nerd em vez de uma bruxa e nega uma conexão entre eles. No entanto, Rowena lhe diz que ambos possuem um fundo similar. Mesmo trabalhando juntos, Charlie e Rowena são incapazes de traduzir o Livro dos Malditos ou Codex de Nadia e Charlie, incapaz de tirar Rowena mais, pede Castiel para levá-la para um pouco de paz e tranquilidade. Como Castiel bloqueia Rowena em um quarto de volta como ele não pode deixá-la, Charlie sai para um motel com suas notas sobre o livro . Charlie finalmente consegue descobrir como traduzir o livro , mas Eldon Frankenstein chega para o livro em si, que ela não tem. Charlie rapidamente chama Sam e Dean que dizer a ela para dar Eldon o que ela tem, mas disposto a traí-los ou dar a família Styne o poder do Livro dos Danados , Charlie se tranca no banheiro, onde ela carrega suas notas traduzidos em uma mensagem para Sam e Dean e envia as notas a eles. Ela então esmaga seu Tablet Superfície pouco antes Eldon quebra no. Charlie bravamente enfrenta-lo com uma faca, mas Eldon ganha a luta e esfaqueia repetidamente, matando-a. A Sam e Dean devastou mais tarde encontrar seu corpo.thumb|225px Em The Prisoner , um Sam e Dean devastada dar Charlie funeral de um caçador e Dean decide ir atrás de vingança do Styne. Sam inicialmente pára a investigação sobre o Livro dos Danados , mas decide continuar depois de receber e-mail de Charlie. Dean mata a família Styne para a vingança em que Castiel descreve como uma forma "brutal" e vinga Charlie quando ele mata Eldon. Curiosidades Ela tem uma estreita relação com Sam e Dean. Dean tem brincando, disse que Charlie é "A irmã que eu nunca quis". Mais tarde, ela diz Rowena ela vê os Winchesters como seus irmãos. Ela também diz que seu amigo de Dean. Ela tem 28 anos a partir do episódio ' Pac-Man Fever ' , em que se afirma que ela tinha 12 anos quando seus pais estavam envolvidos em um acidente de carro, e sua mãe tem sido em suporte de vida nos últimos 16 anos. Ela diz que os irmãos Charlie Bradbury não é realmente o nome dela. O primeiro nome vem de Charlene McGee, a principal personagem do romance Firestarter , enquanto o sobrenome "Bradbury" vem de Ray Bradbury, autor de Fahrenheit 451 e As Crônicas Marcianas entre outros. Segundo o escritor Robbie Thompson , aliases de Charlie são compostas do nome de um personagem Stephen King para o seu primeiro nome eo sobrenome de um famoso escritor de ficção científica. Mais tarde, ela usa o pseudônimo de "Carrie Heinlein". O primeiro nome vem de Carrie White, o personagem-título e protagonista do romance Carrie , enquanto o sobrenome vem de Robert A. Heinlein, autor de Starship Troopers e Stranger in a Strange Land. Ela também tem o pseudônimo de "Annie Tolkien". O primeiro nome vem de Annie Wilkes, um personagem na novela Miséria . O apelido vem de JRR Tolkien, autor do Senhor dos Anéis trilogia e O Hobbit . Outro apelido dela é "Christine K. Le Guin". O primeiro nome Christine, a personagem-título do romance Christine, eo sobrenome vem de Ursula K. Le Guin, autor do Earthsea série de fantasia eo Hainish série de ficção científica. No entanto, outro apelido dela é "Susan Asimov". O apelido vem de Isaac Asimov, autor da Fundação série, o Império Galáctico trilogia, eo robô série. O nome dela é finalmente revelado para ser Celeste Middleton. Ela é ávido fã de muitas coisas na cultura pop. Alias de Charlie dar dicas sobre o que ela gosta de ler como Stephen King, Ray Bradbury, Issac Asimov, JRR Tolkien, Robert A. Heinlein, e Ursula K. Le Guin. Muitos deles são de ficção científica ou fantasia escritores. Ela é um Senhor dos Anéis fã, como ela se refere Dick Roman dando-lhe uma atribuição como tendo " o Olho de Sauron ", como a observá-la. Ela também disse que sua mãe ler sua The Hobbit quando ela era jovem. Ela também é um fã de Star Wars e tem uma tatuagem, que ela ficou na Comic-Con enquanto estava bêbado, de Princesa Leia de biquíni escrava montado em um dado de 20 lados. (Que se tornou um popular de busca do Google depois que o episódio foi ao ar.) Ela também parece ser um fã de Star Trek como ela dá a Vulcan Saudação a Sam e Dean muitas vezes quando ela está saindo. Ela tem uma coleção de estatuetas e cartazes, tanto em casa e tinha pelo seu trabalho em Empresas romanos. Seu favorito parece ser um dos Hermione Granger, seu favorito Harry Potter personagem, que ela se refere como "H". Quando ela estava com medo de ajudar Sam e Dean a vez que se encontraram, Sam perguntou-lhe o que fazer Hermione e isso ajudou Charlie superar seu medo. Ela é a quarta personagem na série e segundo personagem feminina a ser chamado Charlie. Charlie é uma lésbica. Ela e Dean parecem ter um sabor semelhante nas mulheres. Charlie disse que ela foi para uma convenção em Topeka, Kansas. O confronto entre Michael e Lúcifer era entre lá e Lawrence. Ela foi revelado para ser um bom atirador em Pac-Man Fever , como ela desembarcou dois tiros diretamente a uma cabeça metas quando Dean estava tentando testar se ela seria boa no campo. Não se sabe onde ela aprendeu a lidar com armas de fogo. Mais tarde, ela usou uma relutância para matar Clive Dylan e The Wizard of Oz . Atriz Felicia Day retratada anteriormente Violet , uma Vampire Slayer em Buffy the Vampire Slayer . Na mitologia da série, Slayers compartilhar um papel semelhante ao dos caçadores, com a diferença de que eles são misticamente chamado e dotado de força e habilidades sobrenaturais. Em " Slumber Party "Charlie diz que ela matou um vampiro adolescente como um de seus caças, uma possível referência a Violet. Jim Michaels disse, "Charlie Bradbury é um personagem que eu sei se eu a matei, e todos vocês me matar." Charlie teve síndrome do túnel do carpo, até que ele foi curado por Castiel. Categoria:Personagens Humanos Categoria:Personagens Recorrentes Categoria:Personagens Sétima Temporada Categoria:Personagens Oitava Temporada Categoria:Personagens que foram ressucitados Categoria:Personagens Nona Temporada Categoria:Caçadores Categoria:Personagens Décima Temporada Categoria:Personagens Mortos